Stupid Frog/Transcript
(Ben lays down on the grass with Hopgoblin) Ben: Hey hop, do you ever see some shapes on the clouds? (Looks at cloud) look, up there! It's a soda can! What can you see Hop? Hopgoblin: Hey, me see dragonfly cloud! Ben: (disgusted) oh yeah, your "food". Hopgoblin: Nah, I need more substantial like ???. Ben: Hop, I wanna ask you something. Hopgoblin: what? You my friend, you tell me. Ben: what's it like being a Hopgoblin? Hopgoblin: oh, it fun! you be me, you also eat bugs, and not mention, Eric's annoyance level to extreme. do that sound fun? Ben: Um, kinda not, no. (Suddenly, the Omnitrix beeps) (Ben sees a silloute of Hopgoblin on his omnitrix) Ben: who the hell is that? Hopgoblin: Hey, that look like me. try out Ben! Ben: okay, here goes. (to Omnitrix) I swear, if this is a joke, you're dead! (Ben slaps Omnitrix, and changes into Hopgoblin, his hands become webbed, his feet the same as his hands, his legs elongates his body shortens, his face becomes like a Frog with fangs.) Ben as Hopgoblin: Let's GO! Hopgoblin: (Hugs Ben) I have look-alike! Ben as Hopgoblin: Shut up. (Ben as Hopgoblin shoves him up, as he starts jumping various place, from the Garage to the Car to the moving truck to the Market, then into the water, as his skin is wet, so he shakes it off, only to reveal his tongue which can heal his skin, one of his new powers.) (Then Ben as Hopgoblin realizes he is on a cliff, as he is misbalanced on it as he feels he could trip, which he suddenly does, as a boulder lands him, as he can't get off due to how weak his body is, so he jumps it off to exercise it, then he sees Mr. Smoothy's, as he pays a bill for a smoothie, he slurps loudly and delivers a Sonic burp which causes the windows to break) (When he returns, he finds Hopgoblin's antics has accidentally caused wormhole, as Ben ends up the victim, one of his other weaknesses, as well as cowardice as hops out of the roof to escape) (Still mumbling and grumbling about Hopgoblin's antics getting him into trouble, he suddenly hears something, as he has hearing to sense something, as he hops to see a robbery, as he hops into a car to fight the robbers, which Hopgoblin doesn’t have, as the robbers are defeated, he returns to where he transformed, and the Omnitrix times out) Ben: Well, enough's enough for one time as Hopgoblin. Hopgoblin: Tell me about it. Ben: Do not tell Gwen and Grandpa. Hopgoblin: I won’t (discreetly sends a text message to Gwen and Max about it, while Ben glares at him, which frightens Hopgoblin) Ben: What are you doing? If they find out I did it, they'll go bat-poop! Hopgoblin: well actually I told them that putting me wasn't the best Idea, and it was Gwen wanted to do a practical joke on ya. (Grandpa Max shows up, he's quite furious with Ben and Hopgoblin) Max: You two, we're going to have a little talk! (at The Throne Room, Kyra watches in disbelief as Max disciplines Ben and Hopgoblin) Ben: Grandpa, it's not my fault! (Points to hopgoblin) that stupid frog gave me the idea! Hopgoblin: Hey, me no take blame for this! You wreck Mr. Smoothie! you take the blame! Ben: Why, I oughta- (chokes Hopgoblin) Max: Ben!! (Chokes Ben) Will you calm down!! There's absolutely no reason to get aggressive! Hopgoblin: Yeah! Me on Max side! Max: and Hop, you should also take the blame here, you gave Ben the idea and look what happens!! Hopgoblin: Me in trouble too?! Max: yes, both of you. And as a consequence for your action. You two will be cleaning up and rebuilding Mr. Smoothie's! (Ben and Hopgoblin groan in anger) Max: Now get your butts up and you can start cleaning up! And Ben, let me make this perfectly clear, no going alien, you understand me? (Ben is shocked, and has a dream sequence where Vilgax, Malware, Animo, Hex, Khyber and Sixsix would kill him easily by smashing him, blasting him, having a frog chew him off, disintegrating him, decapitating him and shooting him without him going Alien, then Ben gets back to reality) Ben: (sighs) okay Grandpa. Max: good, now both of you get to work! (Ben and Hopgoblin leave, but Kyra shows a little look to Max) Kyra: Don't you think you were a little hard on them both? I mean would what really happen if someone could murder Ben when he's not alien? Max: It's only cleaning, nothing will go wrong. Kyra: Maybe you should be nice to them a bit, I mean give Ben at least one alien to clean the place up. (Max has a look) (Ben and Hopgoblin walk over to Mr. Smoothie's, they look at the damage) Ben: I can't believe this is my fault. we'll never get this place cleaned up! Hopgoblin: (gets an idea) Hey ben, how about you go alien and me help you, Max no watch us! It work, me promise! Ben: okay, but first, we have to clean up the debris and shattered glass, then we rebuild the kitchen and dining room, but what alien would do the job for picking up debris? Any suggestions Hop? Hopgoblin: why not go alien like XLR8? Ben: Great idea, (is about to slam his watch, but has a thought of Max's words, "Let me make this clear, no going alien") No, Grandpa is right, he doesn't any other damage. Hopgoblin: No damage, be quick! Ben: Look, it's easy, we just carefully pick up glass without touching it, otherwise, we could get cuts (picks up a broom, and a dust pan to pass to Hop, who hold the pan, while Ben sweeps the glass into the pan) Good now, put it in the trash can (Opens the trash that Ben picks the pan up and dumps it in) Okay, now we just need to wipe the counters, and spray them and mop the floors. (Ben has help from Hopgoblin with a mop to clean the place up, while Ben puts a "caution wet floor" sign on the floor, Hop easily sprays the tables, and wipes the tables, almost trips, but Ben catches him, and decides to help him) You okay? Hopgoblin: Me fine, you sure no alien? Ben: Yeah, I'm sure? Hopgoblin: No ask, Max? Ben: I'll think about it. Let's get to work on wiping these tables. (Soon after, Ben and Hop have managed to wipe the tables, so they stack the chairs carefully so they don't drop on the floor, each section on each spot) Ben: (calls Max) Hey, Max, we managed to clean the place up? Max: (calls Ben) Did you go alien? Ben: No I did not go alien? Max: No Four Arms, no XLR8? Ben: Nope. Max: Did you mop the kitchens and spray the tables? Ben: Yep, Hop needed some help. Max: Stack the chairs? Ben: Yeah. Max: Sweeped in the glass, put it in a trash? Ben: Yep. Max: Ben, I decided for you to just go alien for the debris, there's too much rocks and stuff to clean up for you, two. (Ben realizes, and he has another dream sequence, instead of the murder of his enemies, Four Arms dodges Vilgax's punch and throws him, Feedback to redirect Malware's blast, Humungousaur to grab Animo's frog and throw them both, Heatblast to burn Hex's staff, Diamondhead to dodge Khyber's blade and Chromastone absorbing Sixsix's blasts and at him, as he returns to reality with Max still on the line) Max: Ben, you still there? Ben: Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, what'd you say? Max: I said you can go alien for just one time, one time, okay? Ben: Okay, thanks, Grandpa, love ya! (Hangs up) (Ben runs back to Hopgoblin) Ben: Okay, Hop, Max said we could-- (Suddenly, Ben sees Hop being choked by a villain who suddenly is standing in the drive in.) Ben: Who the heck are you? Villain: I'm the Juggernaut, and this little punk is responsible for destroying my favorite smoothie place in town! Ben: Let go of my friend! Villian: oh why would I? You need to clean up this mess. (Clean up this mess repeats in Ben's mind, until he gets an idea!) Ben: (looks at Hopgoblin on his omnitrix) You're going to be sooo sorry! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Hopgoblin, his body flashes into his transformation) BenGoblin: BenGoblin is going to kick some butt! Villian: oh how, you're just a small stupid frog. You can't kick my butt! (when BenGoblin hears stupid frog, BenGoblin gets very anrgy and bounces at the villain, biting his nose) Villian: Ow, (carries both Hopgoblin and BenGoblin hostage) One thing I will not tolerate, it's violence! Give me a good reason not to squeeze you two until your guts show! BenGoblin: (gets an idea, steals villian's phone and dials the villian's mother) Oh Mr. juggernaut, your mommy is on the phone! Villian: (screams, he picks up his phone, dropping Hopgoblin and BenGoblin, they secretly clean up the whole place) MOM! PLEASE! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU-- Villian's mother: YOU WENT CRAZY AND THREATENED TWO CITIZENS WITH HOSTAGE! DAMN YOU MARK! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STEAL POKEMON, NOT HOLD PEOPLE HOSTAGE! Villian: Please, MOM! Villian's Mom: AS YOUR MOTHER, I ORDER YOU TO COME TO ME AT ONCE! Villian: Okay, mom! (Hangs up, then turns around and sees the whole place clean) this is getting too weird! I'm outta here! (Runs away) (Omnitrix times out) Hopgoblin: Yay, you save Mr. Smoothie's! How do we celebrate? Ben: (chuckles) Let's go get some burgers. (Back at the Glowerhaven Castle Ball Room) Ben: I can't wait to eat this delicious burger! Hopgoblin: (gets Idea) hey, how about you eat as Wildmutt? Ben: No, I don't wanna embarrass myself. Hopgoblin: Please??? Me give you ten bucks! Ben: (sighs) I can never go wrong with ten bucks, (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Wildmutt, his ???) Hopgoblin: Alrighty, (holds camera) Commence eating in 3, 2, 1, Go! (Wildmutt eats his burger like a dog, which causes Hopgoblin to laugh hard) Hopgoblin: This is best thing me ever did! (Laughs) (Wildmutt finishes his burger, giving out a big burp, he now pours his soda onto a bowl and drinks it like a dog, Hopgoblin laughs hysterically, then Wildmutt growls at Hopgoblin) Hopgoblin: Gwen asked it! Wildmutt: (grunts, which sounds like Huh?) (Just then, Ben and Hop arrived to see Gwen being scolded by Max) Max: You mean to tell me you where getting Ben and Hop into trouble just so you can get away with it? Gwen you know better Gwen: But, but Grandpa- Ben: Let's not forget, she tried to post an embarrassing video of Wildmutt. Hop: and you tell me to film it! that not nice! this supposed be private! (Max glares at Gwen, she smiles nervously) (Later, Gwen is seen in a janitor uniform being punished without using any magic, as she is forced to clean up Ben's mess, as she tries a certain spell, Max calls her, "What did I say, Gwen, no magic, Ben had my permission and you don't, so Gwen is forced to not do magic as cut to the forest) (After Wildmutt and Hopgoblin finish their food, they go out to the forest, Ben is BenGoblin as he and Hopgoblin sit down near a pond) BenGoblin: Hop, maybe since im you for a little while, you can show me what it's like to be you! Hopgoblin: Hey, good idea! (Sees dragonfly) Look, dragonfly, eat it Ben! (BenGoblin catches the dragonfly with his long tongue and eats it) Hopgoblin: How does it taste? BenGoblin: It's delicious! It tastes like chicken! Hopgoblin: ha ha ha, glad you like it! BenGoblin: what else do you hopgoblins do? Hopgoblin: well, we love to dive underwater and eat small fish. BenGoblin: let's dive in I guess (BenGoblin dives in, he catches and eats a fish underwater) BenGoblin: the fish tastes awesome! what is the most fun thing your kind likes to do? Hopgoblin: Easy! we like to bounce around and play! BenGoblin: if that's true! Race ya to the other side of the pond! (BenGoblin and Hopgoblin bounce around, we watch them laugh and play hopscotch as the episode ends)